Memorias de otra vida
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras el final del juego Pey'j decide que tiene que contarle a Jade algo que no le había revelado nunca.


Pey'j no tenia ni idea de como estaba vivo.

No, no era eso. Había muerto y estaba de vuelta entre los vivos.

Era alucinante pensar eso, pero Pey'j no tenia otra explicación y sabia que solo había una persona que pudo haber hecho eso: Jade, quién acababa de vendar su mano después de que uno de los malditos parásitos contra los que se habían enfrentado hubiese salido de la misma. Afortunadamente HH, el militar que por la forma de mirarse que tenían él y Jade le hacia pensar que tal vez se convertiría en su yerno, había estado cerca y lo había aplastado nada más verlo.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que HH fuese a avisar a las autoridades que quizás el problema con los DomZ aún no había terminado le permitía tener un momento a solas con Jade. Esto era importante porque había jurado guardar lo que deseaba decirle hasta la tumba pero ya había muerto, así que, ¿por que no contárselo?

Además, se hacia cada vez más difícil guardarle secretos.

 _ _"Jade...no se como decir esto pero...¿que sabes sobre las creencias de los colonizadores del sistema Deva?"__ pregunto Pey'j sin saber si la entendería.

Ella arqueo una ceja con confusión _ _"¿El sistema donde el sudoeste asiático de la Vieja Tierra envió a su exceso de población? Bueno, se que tienen múltiples dioses y que tratan a tu gente como si fueran suciedad en sus zapatos"__

Pey'j hizo una mueca. Cuando los Híbridos como él habían sido diseñados como una raza de esclavos los hindúes directamente les habían declarado encarnaciones de la casta Intocable y eran considerados tan bajo en la escala social que no eran capaces ni de entrar en los templos que habían construido para los humanos. Lo único positivo de ese comportamiento era que habían reaccionado mejor que los musulmanes, que tendían a matarlos a la vista, y algunos grupos cristianos que dudaban que tuviesen almas y que no veían nada malo en comérselos en algunos de los sistemas que controlaban.

Afortunadamente el paso de los siglos había hecho sus condiciones de vida más tolerables, pero aun faltaba mucho para que fuesen aceptados como iguales fuera de bandas criminales y algunos planetas con mentes más abiertas.

 _ _"...Es un buen comienzo, pero me refiero a lo que creen que pasa cuando mueres..."__ explico Pey'j, logrando que Jade abriese sus ojos como platos.

 _ _"¿Recuerdas algo que paso mientras estabas muerto?"__ cuestiono sorprendida _ _"¿Estaban mis padres... Ah, claro. Creencias hindúes...Si no te ofende...¿en que ibas a reencarnarte?"__

 _ _"El problema no es en que me iba a reencarnar"__ dijo el cerdo con un gruñido molesto _ _"Es quién había sido antes"__

 _ _"Así que viste tu antigua vida...Vaya, suena raro"__

 _ _"Y que lo digas, sobre todo porque ya la recordaba antes de morir"__ viendo que había ganado su interés, decidió que era mejor advertirle al respecto _ _"Si no deseas escuchar, no me importa, pero esto puede...ser bastante desagradable"__

 _ _"No tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que dispara"__

 _ _"Muy bien, en esa vida yo...bueno, vamos a decir que era bastante parecido físicamente a como soy ahora, solo que humano y con un bigote que parecía ridículo"__ admitió, ganando unas risas de Jade cuando esta obviamente se imagino su apariencia _ _"Tenia un trabajo en una fabrica de taladros que, dado que por lo que recuerdo vivía hace unos quinientos años, usaban picos de metal en lugar de plasma y una familia formada por una hermana que podría pasar también por alguien de mi raza, una mujer extremadamente delgada y un chaval del que estaba orgulloso...No te lo estas creyendo, ¿verdad?"__

 _ _"No es eso, es que me parece hilarante tu descripción"__ admitió Jade conteniendo sin éxito sus risas _ _"Después de todo, de acuerdo con el líder de los DomZ aparentemente tengo su antigua fuente de poder dentro de mi cuerpo y tú has vuelto de entre los muertos, así que no tengo razones para no creerte"__

 _ _"Bien hecho"__ dijo Pey'j aprobando su mente abierta, algo que su...predecesor nunca habría hecho _ _"Volviendo de nuevo al tema, un día la hermana de mi esposa murió junto a su marido y nos dejaron a su chaval en nuestra puerta. Yo estaba absolutamente en contra de su presencia, aunque odio decir que era menos por el hecho de que cuidar dos hijos costaba mucho con mi sueldo de aquel entonces que porque lo veía como una abominación"__

 _ _"¿Por que?"__ cuestiono Jade inquisitivamente. Pey'j no sabia que le pasaba por la cabeza, no podía leer mentes después de todo, pero creía que tenia que ser disgusto, algo que ciertamente merecía dirigido en su dirección por sus acciones.

 _ _"...Esto puede sonar un poco raro pero en esa época, dado que no se si se han extinguido tras todos estos siglos o si aún están alrededor, ciertos...humanos podían hacer cosas sin tecnología que pocos creerían posibles. Yo sabia de su existencia a través de mi esposa, pero mis opiniones sobre el tema eran poco mejores que la que los Devans tienen sobre mi por lo que, en lugar de tratarlo como mi propio hijo, lo trate como escoria"__

 _ _"Diecisiete años después el chico, a quién nunca llame por su nombre porque no creía que mereciese tener uno, desapareció de nuestras vidas y creí que finalmente mi familia podría tener una vida normal. Dos meses después sufrí un infarto, algo que podía ser mortal en esa época porque la medicina no era como la de ahora, y lo siguiente que sabia era que un cerdo humanoide me estaba cogiendo en brazos y que tenia el tamaño de un muñeco"__ explico, aunque parecía recordar con cariño ese evento _ _"Como comprenderás, estaba muy confundido sobre lo que estaba pasando"__

 _ _"Me lo imagino"__ replico Jade secamente, aunque deseosa de escuchar la siguiente parte. Pey'j sabia que le gustaba que le contase sobre su pasado.

 _ _"A medida que fui creciendo vi cosas que no me gustaron. Vi como ahora era un anormal y un paria, al menos desde el punto de vista de los humanos, y estar en el lugar del chico me hizo comprender que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Aún así trate de hacer lo mejor que podía de mi situación buscando un trabajo respetable y intentando iniciar una familia. Falle rotundamente en ambos objetivos hasta que conocí a dos humanos que no le daban importancia a mi estatus como Híbrido y, aunque no era lo que imaginaba cuando era más joven, logre un empleo como experto en comunicaciones y una familia en la tripulación, formada por Híbridos y humanos, de una nave pirata"__

 _ _"Así que es por eso por lo que tuviste que separarte de mis padres y llevarme contigo a Hillys"__ declaro Jade, no dando importancia a que sus padres habían sido criminales.

 _ _"Si, aunque esa no fue la razón por la que tuvieron que abandonarte. Lo hicieron por mi culpa ya que, durante una exploración en un sistema no mapeado donde teníamos nuestra base, nuestros sensores percibieron una fuente de energía desconocida. Yo y tus padres fuimos a investigar y descubrimos una nave tan increíblemente antigua que no podía haber sido hecha por seres humanos, donde tras varias horas encontramos lo que parecía una esfera hecha de energía flotando en una de las cámaras"__ explico, con su expresión volviéndose cada vez más sombría _ _"Mi curiosidad pudo conmigo y estaba intentando ver si había suficiente energía, algo improbable debido a lo viejo que era el vehículo, para ver los archivos de la nave por si tenían información sobre sus creadores cuando me las arregle para desactivar los arneses gravitatorios que contenían la esfera, la cual vi convertirse en una especie de niebla y entrar en tu madre, quién cayo inconsciente"__

Jade le miro perpleja por esa información antes de volver a hablar _ _"No me digas que fuisteis vosotros..."__

 _ _"Si, esa energía debía ser Shauni dado que cuando entro en tu madre una serie de pedruscos que habíamos encontrado repartidos por toda la nave se abrieron y dejaron salir cosas como la que salio de mi mano. Tu padre y yo agarramos a tu madre y abrimos una vía de escape disparando a cada pequeño monstruo que encontrábamos antes de entrar en nuestra nave y activar un explosivo que habíamos dejado detrás con la esperanza de matarlos a todos. Lo último que vimos antes de escapar fue una nave de Alpha Section aparecer para investigar que había pasado, que tuvo que ser el momento en el que se convirtieron en sus esclavos"__ explico con tristeza, sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que había pasado desde entonces _ _"Poco después naciste y varios agentes de Alpha Section aparecieron buscándote, lo que hizo que tus padres te entregasen a mi y sacrificasen sus vidas para que ganásemos tiempo para escapar. Cuando nos asentamos en este planeta use mis antiguos contactos como pirata para fundar la Red IRIS con el objetivo de enfrentarnos a los Domz. Extendí mis conexiones por la galaxia y la trate de defender de la amenaza lo mejor posible, confiando en matarlos a todos antes de que viniesen a por ti"__

 _ _"¿Supongo que en tu antigua vida nunca habrías hecho algo como esto?"__ pregunto y Pey'j asintió, claramente avergonzado _ _"Bueno, entonces creo que tenemos mucho que hacer, tío Vernon"__

Escuchar ese nombre hizo que casi rompiese su cuello por lo rápido que levanto la cabeza para mirarla. No había oído ese nombre en casi cincuenta años y quién lo había dicho no debería haberlo sabido a no ser que también hubiese estado allí _ _"¿Harry?"__

 _ _"¿Creías que eras el único, tío?"__ dijo la mujer con irritación _ _"Las cosas han cambiado, pero con mis padres muertos tratando de salvarme y siendo forzada a lidiar con otro maníaco que no sabe quedarse muerto no me sorprende que tú sigas siendo mi tío. Por otro lado, no tengo razones para guardarte rencor por esa vida"__

 _ _"...¿En serio?"__ pregunto Pey'j esperanzado, cuestionando si estaba soñando todo lo que había pasado.

 _ _"Si, todo eso paso hace siglos y has sido mejor padre para mi en esta vida en solitario que tú y Petunia combinados, así que si, te perdono por tus acciones como Vernon Dursley"__ replico Jade sin darle importancia _ _"¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar?"__

 _ _"Solo por curiosidad,...¿que se siente siendo una mujer?"__ pregunto Pey'j interesado. Si volvía a reencarnarse no se hacia ilusiones de que su nueva forma fuese masculina, así que ya que tenia una fuente de información a mano era mejor que la aprovechase.

 _ _"Pues...francamente, me siento mejor como mujer que como hombre. Es como si el cuerpo encajase mejor"__ replico Jade tras unos segundos de pensamiento _ _"¿Crees que podría haber sido un transexual cuando era Harry?"__

Ignorando la pequeña vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que ese pensamiento era abominable, Pey'j respondió _ _"¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sea por algo parecido a lo que nos pasa pero más subconsciente, gente que recuerda que su cuerpo no es de su genero actual. De todas formas, hoy en día te sacan una muestra de ADN, cambian los cromosomas sexuales y descargan tu mente en un cuerpo clonado con el genero correcto, así que solo los fanáticos religiosos le dan importancia a la situación"__

Sabiendo que Vernon nunca aprobaría lo cómodos que estaban con ese tema, ambos estallaron en risas hasta que HH volvió y les miro confundidos. Nunca le contaron que paso porque sabían que tenias que haberlo vivido para entenderlo, pero al menos Pey'j vivió lo suficiente como para ver a su hija, dado que Jade prácticamente era su hija a pesar de ser humana y de otra familia, casarse, algo que le hacia sentirse muy bien.

En lo referente a Shauni realmente le daba igual. Si Jade quería guardar el poder y dejar que muriese con ella cuando llegase el momento o si lo usaba para poner toda la esfera humana bajo su control, algo que él sabia que estaba dentro de sus posibilidades, era decisión suya y no tenia que decir al respecto.


End file.
